


Slow Dive

by goodnightfern



Series: 2017 Supply Drops [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: FOXHOUND Survival Training, Hellmaster Miller, Highly Questionable Survival Tactics, Hypothermia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightfern/pseuds/goodnightfern
Summary: The easiest way to avoid hypothermia is not to fall beneath the ice in the first place.For prompt 116: "Wilderness training with Master Miller hits a snag when Snake falls into icy water and they have to huddle together naked under the blankets to prevent hypothermia."





	Slow Dive

The first rule is don’t be a fucking idiot and fall beneath the ice in the first place.

The second rule is, watch out for your torso reflex. Don’t gasp. Don’t panic. The human body will naturally react to being submerged in freezing water with a panic reaction and if you think you’re immune to that, you big badass, then get the hell out right now, because FOXHOUND isn’t a place for jarhead punks, is it? 

No, Master, it isn’t. 

Okay. 

Bubbles go up. Follow them. You will lose feeling in your arms first so use them now. Kick with your legs - harder than that. You’re losing body heat twenty-five times as fast as you would in the air, you don’t have time to flop like a dead fish. In water temperatures 32 Fahrenheit and below you have approximately fifteen minutes to find the surface and that’s if you’re lucky!

Is your survival buddy nearby? Do you not have your survival buddy with you? Survival buddies, are you going to step right out on the ice the same way your idiot partner did?

But Master, if this is a solo mission - 

A hand grabs David and yanks. Master Miller’s bionic crackles as the water freezes almost immediately. 

David chokes and splutters but he’s alive. He's breathing. It’s so bright, it was so dark below, but he’s out. Master says something he doesn’t hear. He’s being rolled across the ice, then he’s bound to a sledge and the dogs are running, kicking up snow in white flurries…

 

“Good. You’re awake.” 

A thermometer is removed from his mouth. 

“94 degrees Fahrenheit. You’re warming up already.”

David blinks. He’s in some tiny cabin, one of the Hellmaster’s little emergency foxholes. There’s a fire already burning, buckets of snow melting before it, and he’s stretched flat on a cot with damp hot towels over his naked body. 

Master Miller pulls one off his groin and drops it in a bucket of steaming water. Picks it up and squeezes it out with one hand before draping it back over his body. There’s a dog curled on to David’s left side, heat he should snuggle into, but he can’t stop shivering.

“Can you hear me? What’s your name?”

“S- S- Solid -" 

“All right. Take it easy, tiger.”

Master Miller changes the hot towel over his legs. Crouches and starts rubbing his feet. It takes a moment to realize what’s wrong - he’s only got one arm. The other sleeve of his thick sweater is limp.

“Joints were frozen stiff. It’ll be fine once it dries." 

“Sorry,” David croaks.

“Hold on,” Master Miller says, and rummages around the cabin. Finds a tin camping cup and fills it with hot water. “Drink. Slow down, hey,” he reprimands when David tries to sit up. “You’re in moderate hypothermia. Nothing too bad.” 

A warm, human arm is wrapped around his shoulders, tilting him up just the barest bit. David’s teeth are chattering when he tilts the cup towards him. A trickle of warm water fills his mouth, warming for an instant but he’s still so cold, so cold all the way down his spine and in his brain and in his fingers. Does he even have fingers anymore? Do they make bionic fingers?

“Relax,” Master Miller says. His voice is warm like David wants to be. “I’ve got you.” He takes the cup away before David can drink more. 

He's so broad and warm-looking in that sweater. When his chest vibrates with a chuckle David feels it resonate inside him. His hands tremble around where he’s gripping his sweater, needing that heat. If he could just climb inside...

There's Master. Thick and solid and so, so warm. His chest rumbles when he chuckles.

“That’s right, David. Warm the extremities first.” He stills David’s wandering hands and holds them against his belly. “Guess the hot towel method is a little slow, isn’t it?”

Huh? 

Master Miller’s leaving him. And - oh. He’s pulling off his layers. Wool sweater, thermal shirt, FOXHOUND tee. David shivers. He can't stop that, it's out of his control. 

The Hellmaster is broad and scarred in the way David can only hope to be one day. His core is like a goddamn tree trunk, and now he’s lowering himself in the bed and pressing David to his chest and thank god he’s got the dog on his other side. 

Maybe they call them Hellmaster because he burns like it, David thinks dazedly. His flesh arm is moving on his own, rubbing in circles, up and down. 

“Lay on your side. Pull him closer,” Master says. 

He means the dog. David rolls on his side and does as he’s told and Master Miller wraps around his back. Pulls a scratchy wool blanket over them both.

The chill in his core lessens. A new heat curls up in his belly. At least the dog is there. Instant boner killer right there. He’s still way too cold to even think about it but Master’s hand keeps moving. Stimulating circulation. Right. 

“How are you feeling?”

David’s teeth chatter.

“Can you speak?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good. That’s good. I won’t need to call in a medevac.”

“M- m- “

“Believe me, if your temperature was a few degrees lower I’d have you on a chopper right now. Hypothermia is serious.”

“The - the easiest way to avoid hypothermia-”

“Is to not get wet. Relax, David.”

His hand moves to his pec. Right above the heart. David closes his eyes and another full-body shiver accompanies his sigh. 

“Dogs can tell where the ice is thin,” Master Miller says. “But when you’re on your own, you need to keep alert. You walked right onto an ice bubble, Solid.”

“Wasn’t paying attention. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me. It’s you who you nearly killed.”

“I heard your voice,” David tells him. “When I was underwater.”

The Master smiles. “Did I call you an idiot?”

“Yes.”

“That’s what I was screaming the moment I saw you fall through.”

Of course the Master was watching him the whole time. David drifts, pressed between the hard body behind and the soft one in front. He’s feeling warmer. The world is a little clearer. He shifts beneath the scratchy blanket, wallowing in that heat.

That’s when he realizes his naked ass is pressed up against the Hellmaster’s crotch. 

Master Miller’s still wearing his thermal leggings. His cock is soft, but if David presses just enough he can feel it right between - no. Hug the dog tighter. He’s embarrassed himself enough in front of the Hellmaster. But the hand on his hip is still moving, sliding down his thigh. Because of circulation. Right.

“How are you feeling?” The Master’s lips are right against his neck, breath making a moist patch.

“Better. I think.” David moves back against him as if he’s only shifting his weight. There it is. He clenches. Rocks back just the tiniest bit.

Master Miller doesn’t move. He presses his luck again. Like this he can just roll his hips back a little. Not straight up grinding yet.

“Solid,” the Hellmaster breathes. “What are you doing?”

He could get out of bed. “I’m cold,” David tells him, and grinds back on his cock. It’s getting there. Almost.

“Hypothermia can lead to a state of confusion. If you’re still disoriented, I ought to call for a medevac.”

“Not confused. Just cold.” He grinds a little and yes, he’s finally gotten the Hellmaster hard. His erection fits nicely between David’s cheeks even clothed. 

If the Hellmaster thought he could strip David and crawl in bed with him without this happening - hah, no way. David’s feeling a _lot_ warmer now. Let Master Miller try to shove him off and play the responsible mentor now. 

“David,” he growls, low and rumbling against David’s skin. “Cut it out.” But there’s enough of a hitch in his voice to let David know he’s finally, finally won. 

Letting go of the dog, David turns around in his arms. Tones down the shit-eating grin he’d love to give the Hellmaster while letting him feel just how hard David is already. “Or what?”

The Hellmaster sits up. Reaches to floor and picks up the thermometer. He slips it between David’s lips and waits. 

“96.9. Doing good. Almost there.” He pulls it out and sets it back down. Doesn’t get out of bed. 

“Come on and warm me up some more, then,” David says, and leans in for his mouth. When the Master tries to pull back he yanks him in. Presses his cock into his belly and sucks on his tongue. He’s got an entire arm on him, it’s easy to grab his muscular ass and drag him as close as possible. 

The Master hisses in his mouth. Jerks back and stares at him, mouth a hard line. His arm is still around David’s shoulders, though. When David kisses him on the cheek, he doesn’t move. 

“Take off your glasses,” David tells him. 

“I’m giving you enough already.” 

“Are you?” David smiles, hoping he isn’t too shivery and blue to be unappealing. “What are you gonna give me, huh?”

“Down, boy,” the Master says, and it takes David a moment before he realizes he’s talking to the dog. Once the dog hops down reluctantly he’s biting David’s collarbone, licking a stripe up his neck. David whimpers, tries to kiss him again. “You want me to fuck you, right?” he says between David’s lips instead.

David’s been waiting too goddamn long for him to say that. “Please.” 

“Don’t have a condom.”

“I don’t care.”

“Kid, you got no idea where I’ve been.”

“Don’t call me a kid before you fuck me.” David ruts into him again. Brushes their cocks together. He finds the waistband of the leggings, yanks them down and lifts them, and Master Miller just lets him. There’s no way he can come back from this. No way he can just hop out of bed and go back to responsible mentor. 

“You asked for it,” The Hellmaster growls, and grabs him by the hips. David lets him turn him over on his side and thrust fingers in his mouth. “Get them wet.”

David drools on them the way he’d like to slobber on his cock. He’d ask but he can’t, the Hellmaster’s fingers are fucking his mouth and David is already shaking at the thought of that hand between his legs. 

“You ever been fucked, David?” His thumb slides over his entrance, now, circling the rim. David moans. There’s no one else he wants to think about right now. “Heh. I see.” It burns a little when the thumb slips in, but it’s okay. David lifts his leg, bends the knee to give him access. 

The Hellmaster doesn’t let him turn around while he fingers him and holy _shit_ David could come just from that, but then he scoots down to lick and fuck him with his tongue, _please_. When David begs for him to get on with it, that he’s ready, the Hellmaster says nothing before shoving his cock in. It's not too thick. Only burns a little bit, but that's kind of what David wants.

He needs his only arm to brace himself, so David keeps his leg raised for him. The Hellmaster grunts once he’s fully seated inside him, cock thick and hot and perfect, there’s a little curve in it that’s just right, and when he starts thrusting David gasps, tries to reach his arm behind him and twist his head because he needs to kiss him, he has to, but he can’t quite reach. 

The Hellmaster rocks his hips slow but driving, torturous in the drag out and overwhelming when he slides back in. The position is awkward, but David can grab onto the cot railing to thrust back against him, trying to set his own pace. 

“Easy, Snake,” the Hellmaster says, and bites his shoulder hard. 

“Just - fuck, Master, fuck me harder, please,” and that’s it, he’s picking up the pace now, fucking in short and brutal strokes. David nearly sobs when he hits his prostrate, does sob when he hammers it.

“Come on, Snake. Touch yourself for me.” 

David bites his tongue so hard when he comes he can taste blood. The Hellmaster grunts, bites him again, and fills him with hot fluid. 

Yeah, David’s completely over the hypothermia now. Sighing, he flops down when Master Miller pulls out. He rolls over to find him, to kiss him again, but the Master is getting out of bed. It’s too cold without him.

The Hellmaster rummages through David’s soaked kit he’s taken apart to dry. The smokes are, of course, sealed in a tin case inside a waterproof pouch. He grabs two, considers, and brings the whole pack back to bed. When he settles back in he doesn’t look at David, only lights a cigarette and passes it over. Lights one more for himself. 

“Thanks,” David says.

The Hellmaster grunts. Lies flat and watches the smoke drift from his lips. David pulls the blanket up over them both. Tucks his other arm behind his head when he lies back and takes a drag.

“Master… oh."

He's passed out already.

David swallows. Spills ash on the bed. He stubs out his cigarette on the floor and calls the dog back. Falls asleep in something soft.

When he wakes his clothes are dry. His kit is ready to reassemble. Master Miller, the dogs, the sledge, they’re all gone. That’s fine. The Master is still watching him, somewhere in the trees. He won’t see him till he’s back at base camp anyways.

David makes his way from the cabin through the wilderness, avoiding where the river still runs beneath the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Don't cuddle naked with someone to prevent hypothermia. Warm extremities before the core so the cold blood doesn't recirculate back to the heart. Skin-to-skin contact with the victim will make the warmer lose heat rapidly too. Stay safe in all of your Arctic wilderness expeditions out there.


End file.
